The present invention relates to a latch assembly and particularly a latch and switch arrangement and method of assembly for use with a microwave oven.
In the conventional microwave oven, a microwave energy generating device is provided for delivering microwave energy into a cavity defined by a cabinet having a front opening selectively closed by a door. To assure there is no leakage of the microwave energy from the cavity during operation of the oven, it is important that access to the oven cavity by the user is prevented when the microwave energy generating means is energized. Thus, it is conventional to provide interlocking means for assuring that the cabinet door is in the closed and latched position before the microwave energy generating means may be energized. A number of different interlocking systems have been developed to provide such functioning. Most commonly is a mechanism wherein a latch secured to the door will engage a switch secured to the oven which switch will energize the microwave energy generating device only when the door is in its closed position and when opened and the latch removed from contact with the switch the microwave energy generating device is deenergized. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,715,552; 3,777,098; 3,865,097 and 4,101,750.
To aid in the proper functioning of the interlocking system it is important that the door be tightly retained against the face of the oven cavity during operation of the microwave energy generating device. By this invention there is provided a door latch and switch arrangement and method of assembly for microwave ovens which assures that the door is tightly closed and the latch on the door properly actuates and deactuates the switch that energizes and deenergizes the microwave energy generating device respectively.